


Fuel The Flame

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline loves having both of their attention.</p>
<p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "gentle", "rivalry", "rough", "share", and "opposites".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel The Flame

She loves the dichotomy between them. Elijah’s kisses are sweet and tender and when they’re together, they make love. Klaus, on the other hand, kisses her with a brutal passion and when they’re together, they fuck.  
  
When she’s with both of them, the dichotomy is tangible in the air. She fuels it.  
  
Elijah works to soothe her with gentle thrusts when Klaus roughly forces himself in her mouth. She enthusiastically sucks, moaning in response to Elijah’s ministrations to her from behind, always pushing Klaus to be rougher.  
  
And then Klaus fucks her and Elijah sucks at her nipples, kisses her softly but passionately, and Klaus responds, forcing her to pay attention, to come when he commands.


End file.
